A New Life
by alliemdex
Summary: The start of Sybil and Branson's new life together
1. Chapter 1

A New Life

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.

Summary: The story of Sybil and Branson and their new life together.

It had been a beautiful wedding. It was not grand and stuffy like the weddings I had gone to before, but happy and comfortable. I was glad that my sisters and Matthew were able to come; they eased the pain of mama and papa not coming. Although that still stung, I had always dreamed of my father walking me down the aisle. Instead Matthew did that duty. The look on Tom's face when I first entered the church helped put my mind at ease, that this was the right decision. After the wedding, he had this Cheshire grin on his face all night, like he can't believe he got away with it. The rest of the night was spent dancing and eating joyfully. That night I became Mrs. Branson and I have never been so happy. My sisters' left several days later and Tom and I were left on our own.

At first, I was so nervous that I would do something wrong. Although, I had learned a little about housekeeping from the servants at Downton, I didn't know a lot. But I discovered that Tom was not going to let me do everything on my own. Years living as a bachelor had taught him how to take care of himself. For five months, we were happy. I found work at a hospital and Tom was thriving at his job at the paper. We went out in the evenings to hear speeches and meetings. But then the violence started up again in Dublin and Tom made me stay home more.

It was ironic given how much he had talked about wanting to fight and yet now he was being cautious. He would say that we shouldn't take extra chances, plus he was damned if he was going to leave me a widow. Sometimes I think he was worried that I would break and I had to keep reminding him that I was stronger then I looked.

"Trust me milady, I know how strong you are." He said one night in bed.

"Then don't treat me like a china doll. I won't break you know." I smiled at him and cupped his face with my hand.

"Not a china doll. Just a rare gem." He smiled. "I just want it to die down a bit. I haven't taken you from everything, just the speeches. I hear how they talk about the English and I don't want anything to happen to you because of their hatred."

"Well then maybe I should act Irish, I could work on the accent." I smiled back at him.

"I have heard your Irish and no you couldn't fool anyone. You have a hard enough time trying to act like you aren't an aristocrat. Irish, my love you aren't."

"Well then, we will just have to find something else to do with our nights." I knew that I wasn't going to win this argument. I learned long ago that Tom always gets his way, one way or another.

"Do you have anything in my mind?" He said with a wink. It was that wink that always makes my toes curl.

I remember my mother telling me that going to bed with your husband was a duty and it wasn't always comfortable. I laugh when I think about it now, because she made me so nervous. I was sure that this would be a duty that I would hate. But I didn't. Tom was very gentle with me and I rather enjoyed it. The only fear that both of us had was me getting pregnant. I knew it was a complication, but I expressed a desire to not have children right away. I had just gotten my freedom and I didn't want to let it go. Tom agreed, although I think for different reasons. But we both knew it was inevitable, his mother had ten children. So we tried different methods to slow down the inevitable.

However that didn't seem to matter the day I left the doctor's office. I had been sick and was sure that I was coming down with the flu. But instead the doctor told me I was pregnant. Only seven months of marriage. I was so angry; I was not ready to be a mother, to give up my work. I didn't say anything to Tom for a week. Then one night at a family dinner, his sister gave me her newest daughter to hold as we sat in the kitchen and I just burst out in tears. Tom came straight to my side.

"I am not ready." I kept saying over and over through my tears as he held me. His sister took the baby.

"Its okay. We have talked about this, you don't have to be ready. I am more than happy waiting." He said trying best to calm me down.

"I will be a horrible mother."

"You will be a wonderful mother." He said smiling

"No, I won't. I barely can make an edible meal and you have to help clean the house. I am not ready Tom, I am just not ready."

"You don't need to be a wonderful cook or cleaner. You just need to love the child and I know you will be good at that."

I kept crying into his shoulder. Then finally I spoke the words that I was petrified at saying. "I should be happy, why am I not happy about this Tom. I knew that one day I would have a child and I just thought that it would feel different. But all I can think now is that I am so scared."

Tom pulled away from me and stared at me. "Are you saying that you are?" He couldn't mouth the words either.

"I'm pregnant. This wasn't the plan." I stared at him until a huge grin filled his face.

"So we alter the plan or we make up a new one." He wiped his smile off his face and got more serious when he realized that I wasn't smiling with him. "I know this is too soon and I know we wanted more time. But this is a good thing, it is. And you won't give up your freedom, I will see to that." I could tell that he didn't know what else to say. He excused us both from dinner. We went to bed in silence. I think I had hurt him a little and I was too tired to try to explain.

I woke up in the middle of the night to see him staring at me. He had been crying a little.

"Shush" I whispered wiping a tear away. "It's okay,"

"No its not. I promised that I would work everyday to your happiness and then I go and get you pregnant. I am so sorry Sybil."

"I am happy Tom. You make me so happy. I just wasn't expecting to be pregnant so soon. I thought we were doing a good job at being careful."

"But not careful enough."

"Maybe God just decided that we wasted too much time already," I smiled at him. "I am scared Tom and I don't know if I ready for all of this. I am mad at myself because I should be happy, I should be overjoyed. I should be able to have this big grin on my face like you did and I don't know why I don't. Am I horrible?

"No, you are not horrible."

I lay down in his arms and decided to let it all out. "What if I am horrible mother, what if this is my breaking point? I grew up with servants doing everything for me and now I can barely do anything. My husband has to help me clean my own house. And most of the time my food is inedible. I wanted a different life and I do want one. I wanted to be with you and that hasn't changed. I have never been so happy. But what if this baby changes that. I don't know if I can be like your sisters. I don't know if I can do that. And you are being patient with me, but this baby will be helpless and it won't be patient. I have barely even held a baby. You know that I have barely held a child. I was the youngest and children were not around like they were for you. The thought of having another person depending on me and needing me scares me. I see your sisters and how consumed their lives are with their children and I didn't want that. You can go out into the world and have a purpose where I will only be a mother. Tom, I can barely take care of you. And we wanted to travel, you can't travel with a child. I am sure I will be a horrible mother."

"Shh." He said as he kissed my head. "Do you feel better now?" I nodded. "You are a wonderful wife. I enjoy helping you with the house. It always seemed silly that only the wife takes care of things. Your food isn't horrible, I am not starving and you are getting better every day with that. We can make arrangements to help you with the baby so that you are not alone. We could probably hire a nanny if you need, or I am sure my mother would help. She would just be thrilled to be asked. And if I had wanted to marry a woman like my sisters, I wouldn't have waited six years trying to prove that you should run away with me. I know this is too soon, but we will figure it out. I won't let this stop you from doing everything that you wanted to achieve. I promise you that."

I only smiled back at him. I could tell he was trying so hard to help me and although he heard my fears, I knew he couldn't understand them.

"Milady…." He whispered. "I know this wasn't the plan, but we will make it work."

"Better now?" He asked.

"Better" I smiled at him.

"Can I tell you how I feel?"

I sit up a little to look at him and smile. "Yes, your turn."

He then grew the biggest grin and turned over on my back, so that he was on top of me. "Mrs. Branson, you have made me the happiest man in the world. I know this wasn't part of the plan right away and for that I am sorry. But I promise that I will be the best father in the world and the best husband. This baby is a blessing and I can't wait to meet him or her. Although I do say I want a her so that she can look like her mommy."

I smiled at him. "If it is a girl, she is going to have you wrapped around her little finger."

"Well that is a definite considering her mother already has and if it is a boy then we are in for a world of trouble."

Tom then kisses my stomach. "No matter what it is, it will always be loved and supported. I swear to you that."

I smile as Tom pulls me back into his embrace. He smiles as he goes to sleep. I feel better having told him my concerns but I didn't mention them all. The second I found out I was pregnant I wanted nothing more than my mother's arms. A wave of homesickness had overcome me and I missed them all so much. I couldn't tell Tom this. He already feels guilty for taking me away. Tomorrow I would write to Mama and tell her the news. Maybe just having her know would make me feel better.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

A New Life

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.

Summary: The story of Sybil and Branson and their new life together.

The first months of the pregnancy were rough for me. I was sick a lot and in my third month I caught the flu. After that, Tom made me quite the hospital till after the baby was born. We argued about it and didn't speak for days. I knew he was right but I didn't want to give it up. I only relented when he promised that I could return after the baby was born if I wanted. It was good compromise. It seemed like he was having to compromise a lot with me lately. I kept trying to be happy about the changes but I just wasn't. It didn't help that Tom was working more lately so that we had some extra money when the baby came. He had wanted to take time off in the beginning to help me adjust. So I was spending a lot more time on my own, which just deepened my fears about what this baby meant. This was not the life I wanted. I wanted adventure.

Tom could sense my deepening sadness and started having his family come and visit me when he was working. His mother would come and give me cooking lessons. His sisters came with some of their kids and showed me how to feed babies and bath them. His brothers came to talk to me about politics and the news. It seemed like it was a concerted effort from the Branson family to make me happy. But I was still lonely. One night Tom came home late, I was already in bed. He kissed me and sat down next to me.

"I received a package at the newspaper today for you." He said as he pulled a box from behind his back.

"Tom, I am too tired. I will open it tomorrow." I said half opening my eyes.

"I think you might want to open it tonight." He smiled at me with that knowing smile that he always gives me when he knows I am being stubborn.

"Oh okay." I reached over and turned on the light and sit up. I reached for the box. It was from Downton Abbey. "Why did they send it to you at the paper?"

"Because your mother wanted to make sure you received it."

"Do you know what it is?" I ask.

"Yes, she wrote me a couple of days ago to let me know it was coming and what some of the contents were."

"She wrote you?" I whisper, why would mama write Tom.

"Yes, believe it or not, your mother wrote me. We have actually been conversing a bit lately."

"Why didn't you tell me?" We didn't keep secrets and all of Mama's letter's she never mentioned talking with him.

"She wrote originally to see how you were, really. And then we have shared several conversations since then on ways to help you be more comfortable with the baby."

"What?"

"I was worried about you and I know that you are homesick, so she was giving me some suggestions on little things that would help you feel less homesick."

"Wait, you knew I was homesick?" I started thinking back to the last couple of weeks. Tom had been especially doting, bringing me presents. I started to think back and it was all reminders of home.

"How could I not know you were homesick? I do admit that I haven't quite understood everything that you have been feeling. But I do know that you missed your family, especially your mother. Having them not here with you has been harder than I think either you or I thought possible."

"Is that why this house has been the Branson family retreat for the last couple of weeks?"

"I thought that even though they aren't your family, my family might help you. Especially my mother, she has been as worried as I have about you. She thought that maybe she could help you feel at home."

"I am sorry to be such a burden."

"Sybil" He said in a stern voice. "I want you to be happy, that is all I have ever wanted. I just don't know how to help. So I thought your mother could aid me." He kissed my hand.

"I am sorry. I didn't want to tell you how homesick I was because I knew you already felt guilty."

"I know."

"I am trying to be happy about the baby. I really am."

"I know that too." He smiled back at me. "Why don't you open the box?"

"It's not fair that you know what is inside." I unwrap the packaging and open the box inside are several letters and another package. One of the letters is from my mother, the others from Mary and Edith, then a formal invitation from Mary and Matthew. "The invitation" I whisper, it was the invitation to their wedding. I open it and realize that the date is different from the time she had originally told me. "This is before the baby, Tom. Why are they getting married so quickly?"

"Why don't you read her letter?" He whispered.

Dearest Sybil,

I hope this letter finds you well. Mama was making this package for you, so we thought we would send everything at once. As you may have noticed, we pushed the wedding up a bit. Matthew and I were talking and we realized that the original date would have been horribly inconvenient for you. Seeing how the baby would only be two months and traveling would be hard on both you and Tom. So we decided that before the baby was born would be better. Then you could come here for the wedding and stay to have the baby. I will leave Mama's letter to lay out the rest of the plan. As you know she is always scheming. I do hope that you and Tom can make the wedding. I would miss you terribly.

All of our love,

Mary and Mathew

"She wants us to come for the wedding." I immediately start tearing up.

Tom nudged Mama's letter towards me. "Read this one next."

Dearest Sybil,

My dearest child, oh how I miss you. Downton is not the same without you. Mrs. Hughes and I found some lost items of yours that we thought you would want. It made me remember when you were born. You were such a perfect child.

Tom has told me of your fears about the child. I know that I have already told you this in my previous letters, but I had the same fears when I was pregnant with Mary. I barely knew your father and here I was in this strange country in this strange house with a child on the way. Your father was no help. In fact, you were the only one of my pregnancies that he helped with. I felt so alone and all I wanted was my mother. Your father and I have discussed it and we would like to have our first grandchild be born at Downton. Mary has moved the wedding date, so that you don't have to come twice. Tom has agreed that you will come a month before the wedding. You would be seven months at the time, so traveling would be easier. Then you both will stay until the child is born. And you can stay until you are finally comfortable enough to return home. I should let you know that your father has agreed to it also. So please come home.

Please don't be cross at Tom for corresponding with me. He has been very worried about you. I am glad that he felt comfortable enough to let me know how you were. He loves you and seems like a good man. I am sure it did not help his pride to have to ask his mother-in-law for advice.

All of my love,

Mama

"She wants us to have the baby in Downton." I start crying.

"Yes she does." He kisses my hair.

"Will that be okay with you?" I say in between in sobs.

"I am okay with it. Why don't you see what else is in there?"

I open the next box and inside is my Christening gown and a little toy bear that I held as a child. I cry harder.

"Do you like it?" Tom whispers as I bury my head in his chest.

"Yes, very much." After a while I stop sobbing and look at him. "Thank you." He only smiles at me and I smile back. As I look at him, I feel a fluttering in my stomach, like butterflies. I smile a little and touch my stomach. "The baby is moving." I whisper hardly believing it. Tom's eye's get big and puts his hands on my stomach.

"I can't feel anything." He says in astonishment.

"Not yet, but soon you will." I smile back at him. "We are really going to have a baby." Maybe it was the fluttering of the baby, or the letter from home or maybe just Tom's eyes starring at my stomach in amazement but suddenly I felt joy. It was like a wave of happiness came over me. " We are going to have a baby." I smile at Tom and kiss the top of his head. "I think I can do this now." Tom looks up and smiles at me and for the first time in a long time I give him the same smile in return.

"I know you can." We sit there for a while longer just staring at each other, until finally succumbing to sleep.

I wake up the next morning with Tom's arms around me and I am happy, truly happy for the first time in several months.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

A New Life

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.

Summary: The story of Sybil and Branson and their new life together.

The next several weeks were the happiest that I could remember in a long time. My body was changing and the baby was making its presence known more every day. I was no longer sick and I could enjoy being pregnant. Of course getting used to my body was another story. I had gotten clumsier and found my shoes at times hard to walk in. Tom noted that while at rest, I often put my hands on my stomach. Something to do, I guess. His mother taught me several new recipes, which I actually was getting good at making. She also was teaching me to knit. Tom had several new scarves.

And Tom was even more doting as ever. At night he would come home and I would sit on his lap as we read. He would lay his hand on my stomach and simply caress it. Sometimes he would whisper something to it or kiss it.

"It's not fair," He said one night. "That women have so much longer with the child then men. You felt her sooner; she knows your voice first. Men just sit on the sidelines and have to wait for the child to be born. I can't even bear to think how I will feel when you are in labor. I remember my mother's labor with Catherine. My father took us all out to town, as the midwives took care of her. He seemed so calm but then when one of the women came to look for us, he went running back to the house. I only now realized how scared he was and how useless he felt. He took us out so we didn't have to hear our mother and so he could feel like he was helping."

"Mama told me that Papa went out shooting on the days we were born. She believed that he didn't know how to act and simply ignored the whole thing."

"I wonder if he will be that way with you?" He mumbled.

"Probably. I don't expect more from him. Just allowing me home is a step." I wiped a hair from his forehead. "I want you with me as long as they allow it."

"I don't know how helpful I will be. I don't know if I can bear to have you be in pain."

I smile at him and kiss his forehead. "I know but after the pain, we will have our child. And are you still so determined it is a girl?"

"Yes, I believe I am. But I will be more than happy if it is a son. Either way as long as you two are healthy, I don't care."

"I think it is a boy, so does your mother."

"Well then it is a debate then. Come now Mrs. Branson, let's get you to bed." He smiles and kisses my stomach before helping me rise off of him.

"I don't know how I am going to manage getting bigger." He just winks at me.

At night, I notice that Tom doesn't always stay in bed. He gets up and writes or reads. I spied on him a couple of times. He wouldn't let me see that he was worried, but in private his face read like an open book. One night I decided it was time I found what was wrong.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I stand in the doorway.

"You are up?" He asks startled from his own thoughts. "Is everything alright?"

"I should be asking you that? Why have you been up so many nights?"

"Just trying to get some work done. I can't sleep."

"Care to share with me what is keeping your from sleep."

"Not really." He smiled back at me.

"No fair, I told you when I was worried and you listened. But you won't do the same for me?"

"There is no need to trouble you." He answered.

I decide that I am not going to let him go so quickly. So I walk over and sit on his lap. He laughs. "What?"

"Nothing its just, you are not as light as you once were." He teases me and I smack him playfully.

"Tell me what is wrong Tom or I will sit here forever."

"I could deal with forever."

"Why are you so worried?" I wipe the stubborn hair from his face.

"Okay. You want to know?" I nod. "I am worried that I brought you into this mess. That if anything were to happen to you, I could never forgive myself. I am worried that something will happen to you or the baby when you are in labor. I worry that something will happen to you when you walk outside these doors. I worry that I won't be able to support you. I worry that something will happen to me and I will leave you. My whole life is wrapped up in you and I worry that I should not have brought you into my world." It was like it all came out in one fell swoop.

"First, I came into your world with open eyes. I wanted to come. Second, the baby and I will be fine. I wish you had told me sooner about your fears. I don't like that I am causing you pain."

"You are not causing me pain. Just worry." He smiled.

"It will be okay. We have defied the odds you and I. Nothing will go wrong. I don't want you worrying about me."

"You don't understand, Ireland is not doing well. The IRA, they have been getting more vocal and the British are pushing back. I know it is what I wanted and I know I wanted to be part of the fight. But then I think about you and this baby, I can't help but want it all to stop."

"It will Tom. Britain will see that it is silly all of this fighting and give Ireland its freedom. It has already started. You are apart of that. Your articles are helping everyone understand what is really going on and what the true fight is about."

"Your faith in me is unrelenting isn't it?"

"It always has been. Now come to bed, you need to sleep. Or else I will start to worry about you." I take him by the hand and lead him to bed.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

A New Life

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.

Summary: The story of Sybil and Branson and their new life together.

Two weeks later, Tom is late at work and I am asleep. I hear a frantic knocking at the door and my heart stops. It's Emily, Tom's oldest sister and her husband.

"Tom is fine." She says first. "But there has been an incident and he wants to you to stay with us tonight." Her voice is panicked.

"Tom is okay though." I breathe out, holding on to the door so that I don't faint.

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

"He will come in a bit. But he wants you with us. So let's get your dressed and grab some clothes." She helps me get dressed, which has become a trick for me lately. And throws some clothes in my suitcase. Her husband puts my coat and holds onto me as we walk to there house. I can hear the people in the streets and smell the fire. All of the houses have their lights on and several people rush past us with their rifles. I am absolutely petrified. When we get to their house, I notice that his mother and several other family members are there.

"What happened?" I feel for the first time like maybe they were lying to me, maybe Tom was hurt.

"They shot some British army men in the center of town and now it's a full rebellion. Tom heard murmurs that they were going to get the British out one person at a time. He came by the house on his way back to the newspaper to tell us. He didn't want you alone."

"But where is he?" I ask quietly.

"He had to go back and find out what is going on for the paper. He promised that he wouldn't stay long. He wanted to make sure you were safe."

His mother sits me down in a chair. She puts a blanket over my lap. "He will be okay. You just sit here and I will get you some warm milk to calm your nerves."

For hours we sit in silence, listening to the roar of the crowds outside. I think back to the rally that I attended in Ripon and how scared Tom had been for my safety. I was so young, I knew nothing of the danger. Even then he was trying to protect me. I start to fall asleep and try to will myself awake but to no avail. I am woken by the sound of voices, Tom's voice. He must have just come in and asked about me.

"Tom" I whisper, he turns and smiles. When he walks over I can tell that his coat is ripped and he smells of fire. He kneels down beside me. "I was so worried about you."

"I know. I should have gotten you, but I needed to be back and I didn't want you to be alone." He says. He starts rubbing my stomach. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just scared. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just scared." He says back. "You are going to have to leave tomorrow."

"I know, Emily's house is not big enough for everyone."

Tom closes his eyes, "You have to leave Ireland tomorrow."

"What? We weren't supposed to be going for another couple of weeks." Is it really that bad?

"It is not safe here for you now. My editor let me know that there is a boat going to England tomorrow afternoon. Then you can get the train back to Downtown. I will ring the house in the morning."

"Wait, you are not coming with me?" No, I say in my head, I am not going alone. No.

"I need to stay here and take care of some things and then I will come." He doesn't look at me when he says. I can tell that he is trying to act calm and stern. He knows I am going to put up a fight.

"No, I am not going without you. You are coming with me."

"Sybil, I am too tired to argue about this tonight. I need to get you out of here. It is not safe."

"And it is safe for you. Tom, what if something happens to you or me? We do this together. I am not going alone. Besides think of it practically, how am I ever going to physically get there. I can barely hold a basket of groceries and you remember how I was when I came over on that boat." I am trying to think up every reason I have as to why he needs to come with me.

"Let's talk about in the morning." Tom helps me up. "Emily made the kids take the floor so you could have the bed." As I walk to the bed, I realize how tired I really was and scared. I was gripping Tom's hand and fall asleep draped over him.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

A New Life

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.

Summary: The story of Sybil and Branson and their new life together.

"Tom don't be stubborn, you will go with her." Tom's mother was saying.

"I need to stay and finish some things." Was Tom's reply.

"I know you want to be a part of this fight, but you have a wife and child to think of now. I will not let you leave them a widow like your da did to me."

"I don't plan on dying Ma."

"Nobody plans on dying. But you my son can be hot tempered and that woman in there is the only thing that I have seen which can bring you down. And if she leaves then I know you will do something daft."

"That is not the plan." I could tell by his voice that he was frustrated with this argument.

"Besides, do you think you are so safe? I know you have been quiet about Sybil's background. But it is not hard to see that she is English, as well as from high birth. All anyone has to do is make some inquiries and they would know you married into a nobleman's family. You seem to be naïve about the impact of this on you too."

I had never really thought about what my background did to Tom. I had always been so concerned about my family. But when your country is fighting a war against the oppression of the British aristocrats, marrying into one of the oldest families is not a wonderful idea. I decide I should probably get up and be involved in the argument now.

"Ma, it doesn't matter. I need to stay here, I need to fight."

"No you don't and I won't allow you." I stand in the doorway as Tom's mom decided to be firm. "You married Sybil and you have a child on the way. I will be damned if I will let your foolish head cause you to lose that. You are still my son and you still need to do as I say." She looks at me and smiles, "Besides Sybil is no condition to travel alone."

Tom turns and walks towards me. He is not happy with this discussion it is all over his face. He kisses my forehead. "When did you get up? Do you want some tea?"

"Long enough to hear you two talking." I grab his hand before he starts to walk away. He is tired of arguing, I can tell. "I am not going to argue about this Tom. You promised me that you would be there for us and I will not go to Downton alone. I will not leave you here to do God knows what as I sit in a posh house worrying that my husband won't see his first child. That worry enough would kill me." He closes his eyes and realizes defeat. The two women in his life have gotten to him.

"Sybil, there are things that I need to finish here."

"Can't your brothers take care of it? We were going to leave in a couple weeks anyway. We have enough money saved and maybe you could write some correspondence articles. I can't do this alone. Last night, Tom I was so scared that something had happened to you, that you were alone and scared and hurt. The thought of it" I don't need to end my sentence, I can tell by the look in his eyes that he has given in.

"We will leave tomorrow morning. I will go back to the house and pack. You stay and rest."

"Thank you." I kiss his cheek.

Tom smiles at me. "This doesn't mean that I won't still be involved in the fight. But Ma is right, Ireland isn't going to change in a day there is still plenty of time unfortunately to be involved in the fight. But I only have one time to be there for the birth of my first child."

"True." I smile back. "and I think right now you are hoping for a son?"

"God, yes, because I apparently can't win with the women in my life and all I need now is a little girl with her mother's eyes and I will be hopelessly lost."

"Why do you think my father was so happy when Mathew came? 5 women in his life, we all ruled him."

"I would hate to be in an argument with all of you." He smiled. "Now let's get you some food."

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

A New Life

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.

Summary: The story of Sybil and Branson and their new life together.

_The phone rang in Downton Abbey._

"_Mr. Carson, its Mr. Branson. Can you please tell Lady Grantham that we will be coming to Downton on Thursday. There has been fighting here and I need to get Mrs. Branson out of Ireland. We are taking a boat on Tuesday and then the train up to Downton on Thursday. I will ring when we are in England with more details."_

"_Very good, Sir. Lady Grantham will want to know about Lady Sybil, is she okay?" _

_Tom smiled at Carson's word choice. "Yes, she and the baby are fine. Just a little scared, it has been a frightful night."_

"_Then it is good you are coming. I will let Lady Grantham know and we will be prepared for your arrival. Safe journeys Sir."_

"_Thank you Mr. Carson"_

_Carson hung up the phone and found Mrs. Hughes. _

"_Lady Sybil will be returning home on Thursday."_

"_And Branson?" _

"_Him too."_

"_What was the rush?"_

"_Apparently Ireland has had some fighting and he wants to get them out of there. I will tell Lady Grantham."_

_It was the news, he knew Lady Grantham had been worried about every since her youngest daughter left. It also meant that he would have to talk to the staff sooner about how to deal with Lady Sybil's husband. He was not quite sure if he knew the etiquette for how to treat a servant who has married into the family._

Tom came back to Emily's house later in the day.

"Where is she?" He asked his sister, who was preparing dinner.

"She is sleeping. I am afraid last night wore her out."

"I was worried about that."

"And Tom the traveling won't be easy for her. What are your plans?"

"We will take the boat to Liverpool in the morning. Then stay the day, so Sybil can rest. Then take the train to York on Thursday. I don't know what the schedules are, so I will have to make the reservations when we get there."

"That sounds good. She will need plenty of rest."

"I know." Tom smiled at his sister. She had taken a shine to Sybil and had been very helpful with her regarding her pregnancy.

"Tom, this is the delicate time for her. The stress of this with the stress of the family could cause her to get sick. So you need to be good to her and don't cause her any worry. Will you do that?"

"I always try to do that." He whined a bit to his sister.

"Tom, you know exactly what I mean. It is going to be difficult enough for her to be back home, don't add to it."

"So keep my mouth shut." He knew what she was saying and honestly he was worried about whether he could keep his mouth shut.

"Exactly, be a good son-in-law and a good husband. Don't be an Irishman."

"I promise." He knew she was right and he knew that he Sybil needed that "I am going to go check on her."

I had heard him come in and listened to the conversation between Tom and Emily. As he walked in, I kept my eyes closed. He laid in the bed next to him and wrapped his arm over me.

"Is everything settled?" I don't open my eyes but I take his hand in mine.

"Yes."

"Did you remember to pack the gifts?"

"Yes and the baby items that we have gotten so far. I called Downton and told Carson to expect us on Thursday. He was going to tell you mother."

"Did you tell him I was fine because you know that Mother will worry."

"Yes, I said that you and the baby were good."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. We will leave at 10 tomorrow and should arrive in Liverpool in the evening."

"You want us to stay a day in Liverpool?"

"I want you to rest. The last time you were on that ferry, you got sick remember?"

I smile at the thought. I had gotten so sea sick and Tom didn't know what to do with me. "I know, but don't you think we could just keep going until we get home."

"We will see, but there is no need to rush."

"Tom, you know you can still be an Irishman at Downton." I smile and look over my shoulder.

"No, I will be Lady Sybil's husband and whatever story your Grandmother has made up about me."

I squeeze his hand. "I wonder what she has said about you. No matter how scary my grandmother can be she is fiercely loyal to her family. Once you are in, you are in. Mary has eluded to the fact that she has labeled you as a mysterious Irishman who swept me away."

"Very mysterious."

"But you don't have to change when you are there. If they can't accept you than that is their loss."

"My love, I think the fact that I can step foot in your house is all of the acceptance that I need. The fact that your mother is welcoming you home, that is all I can ask of them. In their eyes I stole their daughter away."

"You didn't steal me, simply nudged."

"Stubbornly and patiently, I willed you away."

"You were very determined."

"I was in love and damn if I was going to lose you."

"Thank you for waiting." I fall back asleep and wake to her more voices, realizing that it is dinnertime.

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

A New Life

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.

Summary: The story of Sybil and Branson and their new life together.

The Branson family amazes me with how many people they can fit into a small room. Half of Tom's family is here, which means 2 sisters and 3 brothers along with their spouses and children running around . At the center of it all is his mother, Sarah. She is the calm matriarch of the bunch. I can imagine what she was like when they were all kids. All of the children are doting on her and still will listen to what she says. Her husband died several years ago, causing her to raise the younger children on her own. Tom being in the middle, said it was like the older kids each had a child they were supposed to take care of.

I smiled at the picture thinking how wildly different it was from my family dinners. It was all about being posh and polite at Downton and the silly dressing gong. Good lord, I forgot all about having to get dressed for dinner. If anything the Bransons, get more comfortable during dinner. There are have plenty of times, when chairs were limited that I had sat on Tom's lap. Granted his mother had not been there during those events. I can just imagine Carson's face if I did that at the dinner table.

Emily's oldest daughter, Anne, saw me standing in the corning and walked over. "Are dinners at your house much different Aunt Sybil?"

Anne was a beautiful girl of 14, she was almost as tall as me and had gorgeous blond hair, as did most of the Branson family. She was the oldest of the grandchildren and always had the duty of corralling the kids during family dinners. I could always tell that she relished the responsibility but also dreaded it.

"Much different" I smile at her

"Probably much more refined like in the novels."

"At times, but dinners here are far more entertaining."

"You are awake." Sarah yells from the other side of the room. "Good, let's sit you down and get some food in you. Need to make sure you have enough for your journey tomorrow." Sarah came over and walked me to a seat and Tom sat my dinner in front of me. I winked at Anne from across the room. Sometime I should bring her with me when we go to Downton. Tom stands behind me because of course there are not enough chairs tonight. He talks with his brothers about the news of the day. Sometimes I wonder if he forgets me, when he is deep in conversation. And almost on cue in kisses my hair and puts is hand on my shoulder.

The night is very long, everyone is excited for us and gives us gifts to take on the journey. Tom balks about not being able to fit everything in the trunk. I realize for the first time that they won't be there when the baby is born. This energy and excitement of his family won't be there. Instead our baby will be born in house that is quiet and reserved. Into a family that doesn't quiet approve of it. I grab Tom's hand at one point and whisper. "We will come home, won't we?"

He smiles. I have always been kind to his family but this is the first time in which I felt attached to them and attached to this place. Like Tom did years before when I said 'us,' Tom knows where my thoughts are.

"We will do whatever milady wants." And kisses my hand.

"Good because…" I can't quiet verbalize what I want to say, instead I just repeat "good."

Sarah is the one who ends the evening. She sends everybody home with their goodbyes and good lucks. Once the house has settled down she looks over at me, still sitting at the table.

"Sybil, my dear, I need to tell you somethings before you go. Because lord knows what your family has told you. " Sarah proceeded to tell me what childbirth was going to be like and what to expect. She gave me some letters that she had written to help me understand what the next couple of months were going to be like. "The most important thing that you need to do now is rest. Allow Tom and your family to take care of you. Tom has seen enough babies born and raised that he knows mostly what to do. The truth is Sybil, that when the time comes you will know what to do also." She smiles at me and pats my hand. "And when you are ready, you come home to us and we will all be here for you. Don't you worry about having to do everything yourself, that is what families are for."

"Thank you." I smile. "Today was the first day, I realized that this baby won't be born here. I am so excited to go home, but the notion of this baby not being born into the love of your family scares me."

"You will always have our love, you are a Branson. Plus your family will love you and this baby as well. They just take a little more time. You have to give them credit, you threw a pretty large kink in their plans and it takes people a little while to adjust to change."

"But you adjusted to me?"

"Yes, but I was able to adjust to the notion long before I met you. Don't think I was always as happy as I was the day you came. Besides I was getting my son back, your family lost you."

"But only because they didn't accept Tom."

"And you knew that they wouldn't accept Tom. So don't act so put out all the time with the notion. Plus you were the baby of the family, they probably thought they had all the time in the world." She puts her hands on my belly. "You will see when this little one arrives, parenthood is a strong emotion. The love you have for this child will make you do crazy things."

"I just wish it didn't have to be so hard."

"If it wasn't so hard, I don't think you would have liked it as much."

I smiled at her. It was true part of my initial attraction to Tom was that he was taboo. How dare I talk to a servant and then our conversations became so radical. It was thrilling to have someone listen to me. But slowly those talks became more comfortable and normal, like there were two sides of me. The one who was proper and debuted into grand society and the part of me that wanted to know how an engine worked, loved the smell of grease and wanted to have her hands dirty.

Sometime in the middle of the night, I woke to find Tom staring at me.

"You know you are the most beautiful creature I have ever met." He would say these words to me and I would never know what to say.

"You hold me up to such a pedestal. Imagine how much larger I will be in 3 more months. Not quite as beautiful then"

"Oh, I don't think that will be true. You keep getting more beautiful every day. This baby has just changed your beauty slightly, from a blushing debutant to a strong mother."

"You used to scare me, you know."

"What?" He crinkled his eyes at me.

"The way I felt around you, it scared me. I didn't know what it was. Then you started proclaiming your love for me and I was even more scared. Because it made me have to figure out what these feelings were."

"I was too forward with you."

"That is definitely true." I placed my hand on his cheek. "I remember at the school all of the nurses talking about their beaus and husbands. And I kept thinking about you. But I was very good at deceiving myself. A couple of times the men would say that they had fallen in love with me."

"You never told me that."

"I would simply tell them that they didn't know me. They would ask if I had a beau and I would always say yes. At first I did it not thinking, then I found myself describing you to them."

"I knew you were in love with me."

"Tom Branson, I was always in love with you. I just didn't know what to do about it. I didn't know if I could leave everything behind. If my love for you was enough. My mother crossed the ocean to be with my father, but she didn't love him at first."

"I didn't know that."

"Marriage wasn't about love in my family. Love was an afterthought. Position and money was the goal. The war changed that for me. It seemed silly to waste one's time being unhappy. Watching Mary and Richard Carlisle was almost unbearable and I kept thinking if that is what my life would like without you in it?"

"And you Lady Sybil didn't want that."

"No, I didn't. I wanted to be woken up in the middle of the night to my husband watching me adoringly."

"Well then I should wake you every night then." He grinned.

"Don't you dare." I kiss his cheek. "I am nervous about tomorrow."

"I know. Me too." We both feel back asleep.

To be continued….


End file.
